


Video: A Perfect Lie

by ragingrainbow



Series: Fanvids [3]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Embedded Video, Fanvids, Kissing, M/M, Video, Video Format: Streaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-26
Updated: 2013-09-26
Packaged: 2017-12-27 16:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingrainbow/pseuds/ragingrainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Make me beautiful...</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Video: A Perfect Lie

**Program Used** : Sony Vegas Pro 9  
 **Music** : A Perfect Lie (Gabriel & Dresden Remix) by The Engine Room

[Adam Lambert / TommyJoe Ratliff - A Perfect Lie](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cbhA4nnVZy0)


End file.
